shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheith/Gallery
__TOC__ Screenshots Season 1 Sheith1 (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Sheith2 (The Rise of Voltron).jpg SheithS1E1 - Keith places his hand on Shiro's shoulder.jpg Sheith3 (The Rise of Voltron).jpg SheithS1E1 - Keith tells Shiro to come see.jpg SheithS1E1 - Keith and Shiro falling down a waterfall.jpg SheithS1E1 - Shiro and Keith looking up at the Blue Lion.jpg SheithS1E1 - Shiro and Keith.jpg SheithS1E1 - Shiro tells Keith to stay and locate the Red Lion.jpg SheithS1E1 - Shiro and Keith looking at Pidge.jpg SheithS1E1 - Shiro reassures Keith.jpg SheithS1E1 - Shiro and Keith spot Galra.jpg Sheith4 (The Rise of Voltron).jpg SheithS1E2 - Shiro and Keith.jpg Sheith5 (Some Assembly Required).jpg Sheith6 (Some Assembly Required).jpg Sheith7 (Some Assembly Required).jpg SheithS1E4 - Shiro stops Keith.jpg SheithS1E6 - Shiro trusts in Keith's flying.jpg SheithS1E10 - Shiro and Keith are surpised by Allura.jpg Season 2 Sheith8 (Across the Universe).jpg|Keith is relieved to hear Shiro's voice. SheithS2E1 - Shiro smiles at Keith's words.jpg|As Shiro lay slowly dying he smiles at Keith repeating his mantra. SheithS2E1 - Keith frantically calls out to Shiro.jpg|Keith frantically calls out to Shiro. Sheith9 (Across the Universe).jpg|Keith is able to pilot the Black Lion in order to save Shiro. SheithS2E1 - Keith and Shiro sitting by a fire.jpg SheithS2E1 - the Black and Red Lion.jpg Sheith10 (Across the Universe).jpg SheithS2E1 - Keith tells Shiro to 'stop talking like that'.jpg Sheith11 (Across the Universe).jpg|Shiro gives Keith his best, though weak smile. SheithS2E1 - Shiro keeps his eyes on Keith after a wormhole opens up.jpg SheithS2E1 - Keith and Shiro are rescued.jpg Sheith12 (Shiro's Escape).jpg SheithS2E3 - Shiro and Keith fight the RoBeast.jpg SheithS2E3 - Keith tries to comfort Shiro.jpg SheithS2E3 - Keith defends Shiro.jpg SheithS2E4 - Shiro and Keith shielding from space balls.jpg SheithS2E4 - Shiro and Keith vs. Lance.jpg SheithS2E4 - Shiro and Keith having a playful space ball fight.jpg SheithS2E4 - Shiro and Keith on a 'rescue mission'.jpg SheithS2E5 - Shiro and Keith holding scaultrite lenses.jpg Sheith14 (The Ark of Taujeer).jpg SheithS2E6 - Shiro notices how Keith seems anxious.jpg Sheith15 (The Ark of Taujeer).jpg ‎Sheith16 (Space Mall).jpg Sheith17 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg ‎Sheith18 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg SheithS2E8 - Shiro reminds Keith he wants him to lead Voltron.jpg Sheith19 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg SheithS2E8 - Shiro and Keith arrive to the BoM base.jpg SheithS2E8 - Shiro and Keith awaiting to meet BoM members.jpg ‎Sheith20 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg SheithS2E8 - Shiro and Keith meet Kolivan.jpg Sheith21 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg Sheith22 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg|Keith runs after Hologram!Shiro, believing it really is Shiro. ‎Sheith23 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg Sheith24 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg Sheith25 (The Blade of Marmora).jpg Sheith26 (The Belly of the Weblum).jpg Sheith27 (The Belly of the Weblum).jpg SheithS2E11 - Keith races to help Shiro.jpg Sheith28 (Best Laid Plans).jpg|Shiro needs a moment to compose himself before telling Keith he'll give him cover. Sheith29 (Blackout).jpg Sheith30 (Blackout).jpg Season 3 Sheith31 (Changing of the Guard).jpg|Keith vows to find Shiro. Sheith32 (Changing of the Guard).jpg Sheith33 (Red Paladin).jpg|Keith doesn't want to replace Shiro as the Black Paladin. Sheith34 (The Journey).jpg Sheith35 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Sheith36 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Sheith37 (Tailing a Comet).jpg|Keith smiling at Shiro. Sheith38 (Tailing a Comet).jpg SheithS3E6 - Keith gives support.jpg SheithS3E6 - Keith and Shiro on a mission.jpg Sheith40 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Sheith41 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Sheith42 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Season 4 Sheith43 (Code of Honor).jpg Sheith44 (Code of Honor).jpg Sheith45 (Code of Honor).jpg Sheith46 (Code of Honor).jpg Sheith47 (Code of Honor).jpg Sheith48 (Reunion).jpg|Sheith cameo- Shiro showing Keith the rocket he'll be taking to Kerberos. Sheith49 (Reunion).jpg|Sheith cameo- Shiro showing Keith the rocket he'll be taking to Kerberos. Sheith50 (A New Defender).jpg Season 5 Sheith51 (Kral Zera).jpg Season 6 Sheith52 (The Colony).jpg|When Keith returns after two years, Shiro stammers over his words when talking to him. Sheith53 (The Colony).jpg Sheith54 (The Colony).jpg|Keith leaves his allies, flying through an ongoing battle to get to Shiro. Sheith55 (The Colony).jpg|Keith is heartbroken when Shiro hangs up on him. Sheith56 (The Black Paladins).jpg|Keith watches as Shiro flies his pod away; Keith wants nothing more than to fly after him. Sheith57 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith58 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith59 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith60 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith61 (The Black Paladins).jpg|Clone!Shiro is affected by Keith telling him he loves him. Sheith62 (The Black Paladins).jpg|Keith tells Clone!Shiro he loves him. Sheith63 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith64 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith65 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith66 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith67 (The Black Paladins).jpg Sheith68 (All Good Things).jpg Sheith69 (All Good Things).jpg|Keith is shocked and sadden to hear Shiro say he died. Sheith70 (All Good Things).jpg Sheith71 (All Good Things).jpg|Keith yells Shiro's name with so much volume and power that he's able to propel himself into the astral plane, close enough that Shiro can physically touch him–shoulder touch. Sheith72 (All Good Things).jpg Sheith73 (All Good Things).jpg Sheith74 (All Good Things).jpg Sheith75 (All Good Things).jpg Sheith76 (Defender of All Universes).jpg Sheith77 (Defender of All Universes).jpg Sheith78 (Defender of All Universes).jpg Sheith79 (Defender of All Universes).jpg Sheith80 (Defender of All Universes).jpg Season 7 Sheith81 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith82 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith83 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith84 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith85 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith86 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith87 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith88 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith89 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith90 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith91 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith92 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith93 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith94 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith95 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith96 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith97 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith98 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith99 (A Little Adventure).jpg|Keith realizes he could lose Shiro for good. Sheith100 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith101 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith102 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith103 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith104 (A Little Adventure).jpg Sheith105 (The Road Home).jpg Sheith106 (The Journey Within).jpg|Ever seen someone in love? Now you have. Sheith107 (Know Your Enemy).jpg Sheith108 (Lions' Pride, Part 1).jpg Sheith109 (Lions' Pride, Part 1).jpg Sheith110 (Lions' Pride, Part 1).jpg Staff Art Chris Palmer's Sheith art - Shiro loves you baby.jpg|Chris Palmer's art. (Shiro loves you, baby. #he is looking at Keith.) Ki Hyun Ryu's Sheith art - Keith hugging Shiro from behind.png|Ki Hyun Ryu's art. VLD Staff's Sheith art - cuddly blushy Keith.jpg|Rie Koga, Chris Palmer and Eugene Lee's art. Barlee's Sheith art - Shiro and Keith in paladin armor.jpg|Barlee's art. Barlee's Sheith art - Sunset version.jpg|Barlee's art. Barlee's Sheith art - Pre-Kerberos.jpg|Barlee's art. Kim II Kwang's Sheith art - Keith and Shiro walking side-by-side.jpg|Kim II Kwang's art. Fan Art Sheith reunite art.png Category:Sheith